Family Torn From Within
by Supernatural-Hannah888
Summary: Set after 5.04. Sam and Dean are back together, they find a hunt but it is far more dangerous than they thought when the monster posesses someone close to them, leaving one of the brothers in a very sticky situation. Can the other brother find it and stop it before it's too late. hurt/limp Boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Summary: Set after 5.04. Sam and Dean are back together, they find a hunt but it is far more dangerous than they thought when the monster possesses someone close to them, leaving one of the brothers in a very sticky situation. Can the other brother find it and stop it before it's too late. hurt/limp Boys.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Sam felt happier than he'd felt in months, Dean wanted him back with him, fighting together like it should always be. He stared at his brother from the passenger seat, scared if he even blinked Dean would disappear and he would be alone again. He smiled as he watched Dean tap his fingers on the steering wheel along with the music that bleared through the car. He always thought Dean's music was annoying, but being away from it for weeks, unsure that he'd ever hear it again, made him love it. His smile widen as Dean looked over at him and smiled.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I just.. missed this.." Sam replied.

"Missed what?" Dean asked, confusion suddenly clear on his face, his eyes flicking between Sam and the road.

"This.." Sam waved his hands around him "you, me in the Impala, you singing along to your crappy music and me wishing I could kill myself. I just miss the way it used to be... Before I screwed up." Sam laughed nervously, fearing bringing up what he did would make his brother hate him _again._

"Yeah me too, but we'll fix it okay? It'll be back to normal before you know it." Dean assured him.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said with a smile beaming on his face.

"You don't need to thank me Sam, this is how it should always be." Dean said staring at Sam, Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"Are we going to stop at a motel soon? I'm exhausted." Sam yawned, resting his head back on the comfy leather seat.

"Yeah, I saw a sign for one coming up soon, we'll stop there." Dean replied. He received a small tired "'kay" from his dozing off brother. He looked over to Sam and smiled, Sam was facing him, eyes shut and mouth slightly open. Dean chuckled quietly remembering the picture he still has on his phone from ages ago of Sam sleeping with a spoon in his mouth. Dean had gone through many phones since then, but he always remembered to keep that picture saved on the SIM card so he can keep it, who knows when the time will come when he needs some embarrassing leverage over Sam.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam stumbled into their new room and immediately crossed to the furthest bed, he threw his bag on the floor at the foot of his bed and started shedding his jacket and over shirt on the way, he dumped the clothes on his bag and flopped down onto the bed.

Sam had already fallen back asleep before Dean entered the room, Dean saw Sam on the furthest bed and smiled again _"exactly where he should be"_ he thought. He watched Sam sleep for a moment, watching over him like he used to do when they were little.

A faint tune hummed into the room, along with a buzzing in his pocket. He took out his phone and answered. "Hello." He whispered not wanting to wake Sam, not that he could anyway knowing Sam was dead to the world.

_"Hello Dean." _Cas's low voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Cas, you okay?" He asked.

_"Yes I am well Dean thank you. Did you find Sam?"_

"Yeah I got him, but listen Cas he's asleep at the moment so can you ring back in the morning, or stop by. Haven motel, room 12 just outside Garber, Oklahoma." Dean said in a hushed tone.

_"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow Dean."_

"Alright, bye Cas." Dean said and snapped the phone shut, he also flopped down on his bed and soon joined Sam in the world of slumber.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam woke when he felt sun light setting on his face, he moaned and rolled over away from the light. He felt a hand slapping his leg and a faint voice calling him "Sam, c'mon get up, you going to sleep all day!" Dean's voice became clearer. He rolled over again and opened his eyes to find Dean hovering above him.

"Time s'it?" He asked drowsily.

"Nearly ten." Dean said. Sam groaned away and rolled out of bed.

"C'mon Sammy, make yourself presentable we have a guest coming." Dean joked.

"Who?" Sam asked as he moved to the bathroom to wash.

"Cas." Dean replied, he frowned when he saw Sam freeze "you okay?" He asked.

Sam gulped nervously "yeah, it's just I haven't really talked to Cas since... you know... I just don't know where we stand you know?"

"Cas will be fine Sam, don't worry about it." Dean assured him, Sam nodded although he still wasn't sure.

"I'll just get dressed and do some research, look for a new hunt." Sam said as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Why don't you just marry your research Sammy, you two will be very happy together." He heard Dean joke through the door following by a laugh. Sam smiled "Ha ha" he replied sarcastically.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Alright what have we got?" Dean asked Sam as he joined him sitting by the table.

"Uh.. This one's actually here, umm.. A person goes missing, turns up dead a couple of weeks later, their families... found eaten a couple of days after the person disappears in the first place."

"Ouch, so what do you think it is?"

"Not sure, I think it could a demon."

"Demons don't eat people Sam."

"No but a certain type of demon does, turns out when the families were questioned, they had no care what so ever for the missing family member, glad they were gone. See the demon turns their family against them, captures them, tortures them and when kills them 2 weeks later and dumps the naked, beaten body in the middle of a public park." Sam explained.

"Awesome... Got any names?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Lisa Connors, Jeff Roberts and Gareth Hughes, all disappeared in the last week. The dead victims, latest one found two days ago, a one Tom Wilson, organs and body parts missing, cuts covering the body, also traces of rape." Sam eyed Dean fearfully. "This is one sick son of a bitch Dean."

"Yeah I gathered." Dean snarked. "Alright Cas should be here soon, then we'll head out." Dean said and Sam nodded.

As if on cue Cas arrived in a flutter on wings.

Dean looked towards the noise and smiled "hey Cas." Sam looked up from his computer to the angel, and stared at him wearily.

"Cas." Sam mumbled.

"Hello Sam, how are you?" Cas asked him.

"I'm good Cas, thanks... you?" Sam felt extremely uncomfortable with the angel being there, knowing him and the angels weren't exactly on good terms.

"I'm fine, thank you. Dean, may I speak to you for a second?" Cas asked turning towards Dean. Sam eyed him curiously wondering why he wanted to speak to Dean alone.

"Uh, can't you just say it here?" Dean asked confused, also not wanting Sam to feel out of the group.

"Fine, I need your help again." Cas stated.

"Well, we've got a case so we'll help you after we wrap this up."

"No Dean I need your help now." Cas approached Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam straightened in his chair as he watched what happened. He watched as Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean immediately changed, his eyes blank and starting straight ahead at nothing.

"Dean?" Sam asked wearily. He looked up at Cas "what did you do to him?" He asked anxiously, something definitely wasn't right.

"Dean will you come with me?" Cas asked, and Dean nodded instantly, Dean stood and went to grab his clothes. Sam also stood "Dean what's going on with you?" He asked his brother and walked towards him "Dean you can't go, we have a case." Sam said.

He was stunned when he received a punch from his brother on the left side of his face, he stumbled back, his hand unconsciously came up to his face. He looked at Dean, tears burned in his eyes.

Dean looked angry, really angry, his eyes were dark and dangerous, it scared Sam knowing this surprise anger was directed at him.

"De-?" He asked, but was soon cut off by Dean.

"No shut up Sam! There is no "we", not anymore, you think you can just walk back in here and pretend everything's okay? Well you're wrong! I can't even believe I let you back in my car!" Dean yelled as he advanced on Sam, Dean grabbed the front off Sam's shirt and pushed him back roughly until Sam hit a wall hard. Sam's head collided with the wall which caused his vision to blur. His gaze drifted to Cas pleading for help with his eyes, but Cas just stood on the other side of the room watching Dean treating Sam roughly. Sam was confused, why was Dean acting like this? Why wasn't Cas helping? He looked back at Dean with his pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"Dean, please, I don't know why you're doing this." Sam said trying to get through to his brother.

"Don't know what this is about huh, Sam? You got to be kidding me. You know what you've done." Dean growled as he pulled Sam away from the wall and shoved him back to it even harder than he did before. Sam yelled out in pain as his head hit the wall again. Dean stepped back and pulled Sam with him and threw him down to the floor. Sam didn't want to fight back, he was to scared to. He yelped in pain again as a foot kicked him hard in the stomach, then another kick to his chest, an another, and an other, and an other... Sam had lost count after that unable to think straight, all he felt was pain. He gasped as he tried to catch a breath but he was finding it hard to do so. When he finally noticed the kicking had stopped he gazed up to find a blurry Dean looming over him.

The last thing he saw before darkness was Dean lifting his foot and bringing it down quick towards his face.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean's eyes went blank again as soon as Sam fell unconscious, he looked back up at Cas and smiled. Cas smiled back and blinked revealing black eyes.

"Come on my child." He said to Dean and started towards the door. Dean looked back down at Sam, no emotions showed in his eyes. He then followed the demon out of the door and slammed it shut, leaving a broken Sam lying motionless on the floor.

* * *

**So Cas is possessed by a demon. What will happen to Sam? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sam groaned in pain as he started to come to, his face and chest hurt like hell. He scrunched his face up in agony and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked trying to figure out what had happened, the last thing he remembered was Dean beating him senseless. _Dean!_

His eyes went wide at the thought of his brother, something happened to Dean, he changed somehow. It took so much effort and grunting just to get himself up into a sitting position. He gazed around the room noticing he was alone, he looked to Dean's bed, it hadn't even been slept in and Dean's bag was gone. "He's left." Sam thought miserably.

He crawled over to his bed and used it to pull himself up. Being suddenly vertical made him feel dizzy, his ribs ached and his vision swam, threatening to collapse again. He decided sitting might be better he slumped down on the bed and tried to clear his vision. He looked at his watch, it said it was quarter to four in the afternoon _"wow! I was out for a long time."_ Sam thought. He unconsciously wrapped his left arm around his middle, most of the pain came from there.

He pulled out his phone intending on calling Dean but then he remembered what happened earlier today. Dean was so angry, even beyond that he was furious "I guess he wasn't really ready to forgive me." Sam mumbled, his voice shaking with sadness. He was confused, Dean was okay last night and this morning before Cas arrived, more than okay he was the old Dean again, the Dean before hell and him screwing up everything.

He fumbled nervously with his phone in his hands, he couldn't call Dean so he decided to call Bobby instead.

_"Hello Sam."_ Bobby's gruff voice said.

"Hey Bobby." Sam tried to sound normal but failed miserably, his voice shook.

_"Sam? You okay kid?"_ Bobby said concerned.

"Yeah..." Sam said unconvincingly as he rubbed his chest finding it hard to breath.

_"Sam, I know you're lying. What's wrong? I thought you were meeting with Dean yesterday."_

"We did but.. w-we had a fight... It was wierd though Bobby he was fine last night and this morning but when Cas got here asking him for help he... h-he changed.." Sam sobbed unable to keep in his tears.

_"Changed how?" _Bobby asked.

"Angry.. Really angry, I've never seen him like that before." Sam cried, his breath hitched as he tried to control his sobs.

_"Aw kid... You'll sort it out, Dean'll come back." _Bobby soothed.

"I-I don't think so B-Bobby, you d-didn't see him, can you come here Bobby, I need your help with a hunt."

_"Sorry Sam, can't walk remember, I won't be able to get here, or be much help"_

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Sam sighed.

_"I could call Cas see if he can bring me." _Bobby suggested.

"No, him and Dean... They're busy." Sam replied.

_"Okay but I can still help you research, what are you hunting?" _Bobby asked.

Sam explained the hunt to Bobby. _"Crap you don't think Dean's been effected by it do you?" _Bobby asked.

"Uh.. No Dean was just angry, it's understandable." Sam sighed.

_"No it's not Sam, Dean wouldn't of wanted to meet up with you if he wasn't starting to forgive you again, now what happened with Dean?"_

"Well, like I said, Cas arrived and wanted to talk to Dean in private, Dean said no. Then Cas said he needed Dean's help, Dean said he'd help after we finished the case but then Cas touched him.. Crap it's Cas, he can't be possessed can he? I mean he's an angel." Sam exclaimed.

_"Well some Demons can, but they're very powerful and older than normal Demons, they're really old, but I'm sure all of them got wiped out ages ago." _Bobby explained.

"Well it might be the apocalypse, maybe Lucifer brought one back..." Sam suggested.

_"Yeah maybe."_

"Anyway, Dean acted wierd after that, his eyes were blank and he seemed to follow Cas's orders without saying anything, then he just went ape shit on me..." Sam tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall again.

_"Sam, you're not hurt, are ya?" _Bobby asked.

"I'm alright Bobby."

_"Sam, tell me the truth!" _Bobby said sternly.

"Alright, I might have bruised a few ribs..." Sam replied.

_"Crap, Sam you should get ya self checked out."_

"I'm fine Bobby, just a little sore." Sam explained. "So say Dean was effected by this thing.. You think the demon's after me?" Sam said trying to change the subject.

_"Balls! Sam you gotta get away from there, it's too dangerous to do this one alone." _Bobby ordered.

"But Bobby-" Sam started.

_"No buts Sam, I'm being serious, this demon sounds like a sick creep, Sam if it's after you then you can't go after it on your own, it's too dangerous!"_

"I can't leave Bobby, Dean's in trouble too, I need to get him back."

_"Dean'll be fine Sam, at least for now, I mean it Sa-" _Bobby started but suddenly went silent.

"Bobby?" Sam asked, he pulled his phone away to check if it was still on, finding that it was he put it back to his ear. "Bobby?!" he asked again a little more confused.

_"Jeezz Sam all you do is whine!" _Bobby's angry voice boomed through the phone. _"Oh no, it's got to Bobby too." _Sam thought.

"Bobby, listen the demon it's got to you." Sam said hoping to get through to Bobby.

_"No you listen, I hope the demon gets ya, it would be weight off my shoulders, Dean's too!" _Bobby yelled.

"Bobby please..." Sam sobbed.

_"No don't ring me again Sam, you hear me I don't want to hear from you again!" _With that the line went dead.

Sam then let the tears fall freely, the demon was after him, Dean and Bobby have been affected by it, he knew they didn't mean what they said, probably didn't even know they had said it, but it didn't stop them from hurting. He brought his knees up to his chest and held them close to his body, it hurt his chest to do that but he didn't care, his family were trapped, they were going to get eaten and there's nothing he can do about it.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The demon smiled at the two hunters in front of him, own standing and the other in a wheelchair, but both frozen and staring blankly ahead. His eyes glistened with joy, he had single-handedly taken down the Winchesters, something normal Demons had failed to do for years. The youngest Winchester was exactly where he wanted him, just ready for him to kidnap him and torture him.

He sighed "Now what should I do with you two?" He asked the two zombie- like hunters in front on him. He tapped his finger on his chin and paced Bobby's kitchen. He sighed after he realized the best way to get revenge on Dean is to hurt his little brother, he knew he had to let them go but he really wanted to eat them alive. He huffed and walked up to the hunters and gripped their shoulders, Dean fell to the ground while Bobby slumped back in his chair, both unconscious. He had also taken any memory they had of him but left them with what they said and did to Sam, he wanted to make them feel guilty.

He smiled again and stepped back away from the hunters _"time to pick up my next victim"_ he thought and then disappeared.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean groaned and slowly open his eyes, he look around and noticed he was in that looked like Bobby's kitchen. He looked up at Bobby's wheelchair beside him and noticed Bobby wasn't moving. He scrambled up onto his feet and gripped the older man's arm and gently shook him awake. "Bobby you okay?" He asked as Bobby slowly started to come to.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was... Crap Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as he patted his pockets looking for his phone.

"Wha-?! Sam?! Oh god Dean I think I yelled at Sam, I told him that I don't want to hear from again! Oh my god what was I thinking, he was so torn up after... After a fight with you! Dean, what the hell happened?" Bobby asked Dean, he felt guilty about what he said to Sam _"how could I have done that the kid?"_ He thought.

"I-I hurt him Bobby, I hurt Sam." Dean said sadly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped it open and scrolled down to Sam's number "god Bobby, how could I have hurt him, I didn't stop Bobby, didn't stop until he was unconscious." Dean cried as he put the phone up to his ear.

Bobby stared at Dean is disbelief, something definitely wasn't right, how had he and Dean turned against Sam just like that.

"Dean something's not right he-" Bobby started but was cut off by Dean talking on the phone.

"Hello Sammy?" Dean asked worried for his little brother.

_"Dean? W-why are you calling me? If you're going to have another go at me then just save please, I can't take anymore." _Sam's small voice came down the phone.

"I'm not going to shout Sammy I promise... I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Sam, Bobby is too. We didn't mean what we said kiddo, or more importantly, what I did to you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dean asked worried for Sam.

_"Dean it's the demon, it changed you and Bobb-" _Sam's voice cut off following by a hard _THUD!_

Dean's panic level shot up "Sam? Are you there? SAM!" He yelled, he then heard a familiar pained grunt, it was Sam.

"SAMMY! TALK TO ME SAM!" Dean shouted down the phone, he glanced at Bobby with fearful eyes, Bobby was watching him with panic and worry set firm on his face.

_"DEAN! DEAN HELP! IT'S THE DEMON! CAS... IT'S IN CAS!" _He heard a distant yell from Sam.

"Cas?! SAM DON'T WORRY IT'LL BE OKAY, I'M COMING SAMMY!" Dean dug into his pockets looking for his keys.

_"HURRY DE-" _Sam's distant voice was cut off again, followed by a sound of skin hitting skin, and then silence, a few seconds later Dean's phone beeped signaling the call being ended.

"NO! SAM! SAMMY!" Dean yelled again knowing it was no use. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Dean? What happened? Is he alright?" Bobby asked urgently.

"No... I think a demon or whatever has taken him..." Dean said shakily.

"BALLS!" Bobby cursed.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam startled when his phone in his hand started ringing, he wiped away the tears from his face and slowly uncurled himself and looked at the phone. He gulped nervously when he saw Dean's name on the screen. He breathed shakily and clicked the answer button.

_"Hello Sammy?" _Dean's voice immediatly came down the phone.

Sam was confused, why was Dean calling him? He sighed sadly knowing Dean probably wanted to have another go at him "Dean? W-why are you calling me? If you're going to have another go at me then just save please, I can't take anymore."

_"I'm not going to shout Sammy I promise... I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Sam, Bobby is too. We didn't mean what we said kiddo, or more importantly, what I did to you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" _Dean's concerned voice asked. Hope rose in Sam's heart, _"maybe it was the demon that changed them." _Sam thought.

"Dean it's the demon, it changed you and Bobb-" The door suddenly caved in and Cas strode in searching the room, his eyes finally set on Sam. With a flick of Cas' hand Sam found himself flying across the room, dropping the phone on the way. He landed on the floor hard and rolled until he smacked into the wall. He grunted in pain as fire shot through his already hurt ribs, _"Sam? Are you there? SAM!"_ He heard Dean calling out for him. He opened his mouth to call back but he clenched his teeth when more pain came from his ribs.

_"SAMMY! TALK TO ME SAM!" _Dean's voice called for him again. He watched Cas through hazy eyes as he approached him and loomed over him. Cas blinked revealing black eyes. Sam's own eyes widen in fear and he finally found his voice."DEAN! DEAN HELP! IT'S THE DEMON! CAS... IT'S IN CAS!" He yelled hoping Dean would hear him.

_"Cas?! SAM DON'T WORRY IT'LL BE OKAY, I'M COMING SAMMY!" _He found some comfort in Dean's reassuring voice although he knew he was screwed.

"HURRY DE-" Cas rose his fist and struck down hard on Sam's face, immediately knocking the youngest Winchester unconscious.

The demon smiled down at the limp body at his feet. He heard the eldest brother call for his brother again, _"NO! SAM! SAMMY!"_ he turned away from Sam motionless body and walked over to the phone lying on the dirty rug by the bed Sam was sitting on. He stamped down on the phone and smushed it into rug, instantly breaking it.

He turned back to Sam and went over and picked the 6.4 limp body up effortlessly and slung him over his shoulder and disappeared with him.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam groaned in agony as he started to wake up, he blinked trying to clear his swaying sight. He tried to move but was unable to, looked down and found himself sitting in nothing but his boxers, thick itchy rope bound his ankles together and also wrapped all the way up his bare legs to his hips, his arm were also bound behind him and then attached rope that was around his stomach. He noticed bruises on his torso where his still aching ribs were.

He then looked around to try figure out where he was, he found himself in a small cell, barely big enough for Sam's tall frame, thick metal poles lined vertically down the front of the cell and the rest of the wall were solid. He shuffled forward and leaned forward to look out of the cell.

The room he was in was dimly lit, it was shaped in a circle and there were many similar cells in the room, some containing skeletons, others contained deadly pale naked bodies that Sam figured were dead. He scoped the room and then his eyes settled on three pairs of fearful eyes looking back at him, the recently missing people. They all sat silently in their own cells next to each other, all staring intently at Sam.

The eldest man in the furthest cage spoke up "what's ya name kid?" He asked.

"Sam." Sam replied offering a small smile.

"Hi Sam, I'm Jeff." The man introduced himself.

They sat in silence for a moment before a small feminine voice came from one of the other cages, "My name's Lisa, Lisa Connors."

"Hi Lisa." Sam said and looked at the young girl, she looked about the same age as him, and had her arm wrapped around herself and knees drawn up to her chest obviously trying to cover her completely naked body up. Sam then looked at the other guy "and you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter! We're all going to die anyway!" The guy suddenly yelled. Sam looked at Lisa and Jeff questionably.

"He's been here the longest, he's a little bit on edge." Jeff explained, Sam nodded. Sam was surprised by how well Jeff was dealing with this.

They all froze then they had a door creaking open and the demon came striding in. The demon instantly went over to Sam's cell and pulled keys out of his pocket. It angered Sam to still see him in Cas' body.

"I usually let my prisoner stay in their cells for the first couple of days, but I really want you out of the way as soon as possible so I'm going to just speed up my fun." The demon smirked evilly at Sam and unlock his cell door. Sam shuffled back trying to get away from him but was useless. The demon reached in and grabbed the rope around Sam's ankles and tugged. He dragged Sam out of the cell and across the room, he opened the door he came in through and dragged Sam out and down a long corridor and into another dark room.

Sam struggled the whole way, but even more when he entered the new room. Weapons used for torture hung from the wall, from knifes, to whips, to sledgehammers, all covered in blood from previous victims.

The demon dragged Sam to the middle of the room and dropped his legs, he pulled out a knife from inside his jacket and straddled Sam's hips and cut away Sam's restraints making sure he nicked Sam's skin in the process. He then pulled one of the draws of a nearby set of drawers open and pulled out a needle full of fluid. Sam's eyes grew wider in fear "w-what is t-that?" Sam stuttered.

"Shh don't worry Sam." The demon cooed and sunk the needle into Sam's neck.

Sam suddenly felt tired, he tried to lift his limbs to fight back but couldn't.

**TBC**

* * *

**There will be some sammy-torture in the next chapter. Please review.**


End file.
